Don't Cry Wolf
by TessII
Summary: Dib. Zim. Werewolves. Maybe some madness. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

The City. It always smelt of pollutants and feces. Not just this city, either. It was all cities, they all had a veil of stink hanging around them be it from so many people packed together or so many vehicles smogging the air...Cities were disgusting.

Her eyes hardened as she watched the tall buildings pass her by in the passenger window. Her own reflection overlaid the picture of smog-covered sky scrapers, deep violet eyes regarded the scene coldly as black hair cascaded down her back. The young woman's neutral expression failed as she held a hand up to her nose, for the sheer strength of the stench was enough to cause her nostrils to sting unpleasantly, despite the fact that the windows were rolled up and the vents filtered outside air slightly. She turned away from the site of the hazy city and lamented her fate silently.

She was loathe to leave the forest behind for _this_.

Her driver pulled up outside the apartment complex on the outskirts of the suburbs, the slowing of the vehicle drew the female out of her dark musings and she took in her new home with the same scrutiny she had allotted the rest of the city. The complex was a newer building, but already the structure had signs of vandalism, graffiti and decay. Regretfully she stepped from the vehicle and thanked the cabbie quietly as he set her bags down next to her.

She wrinkled her lip in distaste as a roach scurried across the sidewalk and stepped around it to enter the building, grabbing her bags as the taxi took off. The driver had been paid before embarking on this long journey. Her critical eye now turned to survey the area she would be living within. It was in a less desirable part of the neighborhood, which was not in itself surprising as the clan did not have much money to spare for false assignments of late.

Truly the Elders were senile if they did not think she would see through their attempt to get her out of the way. They seriously expected her to believe that entire clans of werewolves were disappearing in _this_ region? She couldn't help but scoff at the notion, suburbia hardly seemed more dangerous than a pack of werewolves. No matter, she gave those senile bastards what they wanted, not that sending her away would affect the out come of the race for a new clan leader anyway, for she would have hated being an alpha and had no desire to compete in the trials to begin with. It was simply the fact that the old coots had tried to deceive her that got her hackles up.

The young woman boldly stepped past a crowd of rowdy and shady looking teenagers, unconcerned. The moon was waxing this late into the month and her strength would only grow until it began to wane again. Their eyes watched her curiously; the humans were obviously trying to decide if she had anything worth taking. With the events that had happened of late she almost wished they _would _try to attack her and help her blow off some pent-up frustration.

The elevator wasn't working, that was not surprising with the state of this supposedly new building. The female huffed a sigh and began to trek up to her apartment. It wasn't as if it would be much of a walk, not when she was used to covering miles in a single night. She reached her apartment; number 27 on the second floor and allowed the door to swing open before her.

The one bedroom apartment left something to be desired, but at least her furniture had been set up prior to her arrival. The humans scents still lingered on her things. She was disappointed to find that the smells of the city seeped easily into the apartment. She was going to have to buy a whole hell of a lot of air purifiers.

She dropped her belongings unceremoniously on the floor before kicking the door shut, not bothering to lock it. First thing was first...she needed a shower.

Soon she had bathed, unpacked her clothes and finally curled up to sleep. Tomorrow would be her first day of 'information gathering'...in high school.

* * *

The pale faces of the children regarded her curiously, for she was obviously from out of town. This place, while mostly sunny, had a habit of causing children to want to stay indoors. Probably due to the amount of criminal activity in this area. As a result her well-tanned skin was something of an oddity here, she supposed. Not that she was Native American, though it was in her odd heritage somewhere...No, her skin color was a result of her outside frolicking in what was essentially the nude.

It was loud here. She wished she'd have brought some ear-muffs or something to muffle the noise of all these chatty humans packed together. As the young woman stopped outside a classroom to reach into her bag and search for a hat or a pair of headphones she froze as something strange hit her senses.

Her nose twitched slightly as she caught a highly unfamiliar scent and stopped searching for a moment as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up with anxiety. Her eyes narrowed as she glared around herself, unsure what she should make of the strange scent or even what variety of creature it could be. It smelt not of the musk of land animals, nor did it smell of the tang of sea creatures, neither did it have the almost sulfuric scent of a reptile. This creature, for creature it must be, smelled of something completely alien, and it smelt dangerous...

She zipped up her bag and shrug it over her shoulder as she veered cautiously out of the slow stream of teenagers and into the office to pick up her schedule. The secretary looked bored as she handed the paper over. The young woman tried to keep her cool and breathed deeply to fight back the adrenaline rush that was starting. Even if the creature was dangerous, there wasn't much it could do surrounded by so many people.

"Welcome to High school, Jaycee. Try not to be eaten alive."

The female werewolf gave the secretary a forced smile. Perhaps the elders had a true task for her here, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaycee had never attended a public school before and was therefore taken a bit by surprise when the ennui of it all hit her. She was used to a small group of tight-knit children being taught by a well-known elder, but here it was almost a complete opposite scenario. Anonymous faces sat around her not caring to introduce themselves, the teachers droned on at the front of the class and resembled zombies as they shambled between the desk and board.

The school itself was incredibly overpopulated, dull and overall smelly. Despite the pungent scent of pubescent teenage humans, still the mysterious scent was able to torment her. Though she smelt it's decrepit scent at every corner of the school she could not locate where it was stationed at any given moment. Likely the unearthly creature was far from her at any given point meaning that he shared no classes with her, indeed it was not until lunch that she actually caught sight of the creature she had scented it strongly in the hallway when she arrived.

As soon as she entered the cafeteria her proverbial (for now) hackles were up as she instantly zeroed in on the source of the scent. A relativity short green male making a scene with a slightly taller large-headed pointy-haired human. From the shouts she could instantly deduce that the human was Dib and the green creature was Zim and that the two did not fancy one another.

The other students seemed to ignore the display which lead her to the conclusion that this was a common occurrence.

Nearby to the one named Dib sat a purple haired girl and she shared a bit of scent with the human. Not the scent of mating, but the scent one acquires after spending long amounts of time in the same dwelling together.

Siblings, perhaps?

The only tables open were those of the feuding creatures and so Jaycee made the easy decision and sidled up to sit unobtrusively near the purple haired girl who did not even spare her a glance so absorbed was she in vampire piggies 7. She winced at the loud shouting going back and forth and turned towards the source of the noise. She pursed her lips tightly and ran her tongue along her sharper than average canines thoughtfully as she wondered if telling them to hush would be too bold a move for her first day and attract unwanted attention.

Though she supposed sitting with the weird kids her first day was going to attract unwanted attention anyways...decisions decisions...

Already she could see and hear a few of the popular kids making snide comments on her decision. It mattered not what they thought, she would not be here long.

Thankfully she need not have bothered putting a stop to the fight as the purple haired girl, she later learned was Gaz, told the both of them off in no uncertain terms. Jaycee instantly labeled her the 'Alpha' and was relived to have gotten a feel for the pecking order so quickly.

It was not until the grumbling teenage boy turned to say something to his sister that he noticed the new person at the table and instantly lost his color. The poor human looked like he was going to pass out from surprise. It was not hard to figure out that nobody wished to share the company of this table.

"H-hey!" He stuttered and she could smell his blood heat in embarrassment likely at his ridiculously shocked display earlier. Honestly she was almost offended that her choosing their table was such a surprise."I'm-uh- I'm Dib."

"Really?" She offered him a half-smile to take some of the bite out of her sarcastic reply. The she-wolf didn't want to make a bad impression on her first day. She wanted to fly under the radar while she felt this new threat out, and it seemed as if this human knew a bit about what that creature was. His face turned redder, perhaps because of her intensely thoughtful gaze and he scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"I would apologize for the yelling but- he's an alien." The male seemed to have interrupted himself mid sentence which she found odd but she let it slide. To be sitting by himself with his slightly frightening sibling he must be a little more than just _odd_.

"Obviously." She replied easily as her stomach rumbled hungrily. The food here did not smell very appetizing but damn was she still hungry. If only she had some money for food... She missed the boy's performance as he literally fell out of his chair at her easy acceptance of his remark. She was busy mulling over what she had just learned and comparing it to her old-factory's analysis .

-CHANGE POV-

"You mean, you believe me? Just like that?" He asked in amazement, likely not having had anyone else believe his ramblings before. I, myself, knew how dense most humans could be and often used it to my own advantage, the fact that this human and possibly his sister were not so obtuse made me label both of them as potential threats. I would have to proceed with caution.

Well, the female seemed content to leave well enough alone so long as it did not disrupt her. Though she did seem infinitely more threatening in a different way. I instantly liked her.

"Of course." I replied, it wouldn't do for him to know that I could smell the alien scent he gave off.

"Zim is no alien!" The boy across the cafeteria stood up as if offended, which I suppose most people would be if one referred to them as an alien, but it surprised me that he was able to hear our conversation from such a distance especially through the cacophony the other students made and with no visible ears. I made a note of it in my mental checklist as I continued to gather intelligence on my enemy.

His outburst of course sparked Dib, who I figured I should refer to as 'Spaz', to begin another shouting match with him.

Needless to say lunch was likely going to be my most interesting period.


	3. Chapter 3

I shared no classes with the three acquaintances i had made, likely because I was an upper classman and they were all lowerclassmen. Though that did not stop the one called 'Dib' from trying to meet me between classes to discuss his other paranormal endeavors, unfortunately while his anecdotes were interesting they did not involve information on 'Zim.'

It was easy enough to avoid him on my way out of the school building, as not to be held up by his excitement. While I was glad the boy was so happy to have made a new friend, I had little patience with topics unrelated to my current mission. The only downside to my quick break for home was the fact that I could not start my reconnaissance of the area until nightfall. Not for lack of ability, but for lack of cover.

I stretched as I sat up after pushing my finished homework aside. At least the classes here seemed to be easy enough and the assignments were a cakewalk. I glanced outside and my heart skyrocketed. Night was almost upon me.

I was practically vibrating with excitement. Tonight would be my first patrol of this area. My mission, while an obvious excuse to get me away from the clan and likely kidnapped, was still a valid issue that needed to be resolved. I was pretty sure I had already found a piece to the puzzle, that alien could account for the mysterious disappearances of the members of the clan in the area.

That made me a bit nervous, while humans normally posed little threat to my kind I had no idea what type of resistance this new enemy would create. If he was capturing my people, what was his motive behind it? Why did he take them? My head swam with questions as I picked up my keys and ignored the rumbling in my stomach.

Maybe I was equally as excited at the opportunity to hunt, I was _famished._

I slipped easily out of my apartment and locked the door. I dared any criminal to try and escape my wrath. I could hunt them down in an instant. But still...no need to come home to a robbery. No distractions.

I began walking down the dark sidewalks and noted that most of the streetlamps were out. My sneakers were quiet on the pavement as I made my way out of town under the dimming light of sunset.

Soon I found myself in the sparse woods, mostly away from prying eyes and full of more of that odd alien smell. Now that I was more accustomed to the scents of the city I could deduce 'Zim's' scent all over the territory. He obviously got around.

Once I concluded I was alone I slipped off my clothes and tucked them under some bramble for safekeeping, I felt gooseflesh on my arms and I shivered slightly in the chilly wind. I covered my bare breasts and turned to look behind myself, where I had thought for an instant I had heard something. A few moments passed and nothing was forthcoming, so I assumed what I had heard was not important, and dismissed it. Without further adieu I turned my attention back to the task at hand and willed my body to change. It was not a difficult task, as I was very comfortable in my other form, however sometimes the sounds of the change could be...disturbing.

My leg bones cracked and popped as they re-formed themselves, my ribs popping inward and outward and trying to avoid my sloshing organs as they, too, began to change position within myself.

Contrary to pop-culture belief, A werewolf could change whenever he or she desired, however, it was extremely difficult not to change on the full moon. A young werewolf almost always succumbed to the inhuman strengths and instincts that waxed and waned with the moon. Out of habit I gazed up, seeking that familiar silver face and was disappointed to discover nothing but a mist of silvery clouds hovering above me.

No matter, I knew it was a half moon tonight and it would be waxing until mid-month.

Always the creature of habit I threw back my head and let out an eerily echoing howl to courteously announce myself and my intention to whatever remained of the local clan. It was shrill and deep at the same time, almost sounding as if several creatures were howling at once and also somehow seeming oddly melodic. Many songs of the night answered me, dogs mostly. A wolfpack raised defensive howls, but they were safely tucked away in the zoo, and not my problem.

My hackles rose as I heard no answering howls from my own kind, which was nearly impossible. Our last statistics had shown at least a dozen of us living nearby. I threw my head back, I figured that they were perhaps caught up somewhere and unable to respond the first time and sang my intentions again. This one was louder and more demanding and the dogs and wolfpack responded more desperately than the last time, the cacophony likely invoked agony in the ears of the men and women residing in the city and I could hear the angry shouts and a few yelps as objects were thrown.

Though I felt satisfaction at offending the ears of those obnoxiously loud humans I showed mercy to the wailing dogs and quieted myself. I switched tactics and put my nose to the wind in search of the missing werewolves. Many trails greeted me and it took me a few moments to sort through the unfamiliar scents.

Trying to describe smelling as a wolf is like trying to describe how you see to a blind person. It almost _is _like seeing, the smells are, basically, colors in your nose and appear behind your eyes if you bother to close them.

I found a graying trail, it was not too old, but would be faded in the next few hours if the clouds above had any say in the matter. It was of an elder, a female. She must have been running very quickly as there was not enough of the trail left for me to decipher if she was well or injured, but I did not smell blood. I took that to mean that at this point in time she had been unhurt. I continued to follow it until I flinched and jumped back. My ears were flat against my skull as i snarled viciously at the strange alien smell that had suddenly intercepted the old female's path. It was a vibrant blue-fuscia with a metallic green quality to it. I rubbed my nose against my fur trying to dispel the sudden strange onslaught on my senses.

That creature had been by here not long after the elder, was he following her?

I regained my courage and shoved my nose into the trail once again, though it was hard to smell anything over that acrid stench. I followed it for perhaps another mile before it went cold and my ears perked up as I thought I heard a strange sound. It seemed like it was a ways off and it was much different from the motor of an airplane or helicopter. It was almost a humming in the back of my brain, not a noise at all, and I instantly suspected that this was how he had snuck up on the clan here. It was impossible to pinpoint the direction at which it was approaching.

I flattened myself to the shadows decorating the ground and allowed my dark coat to blend seamlessly with the voids. I saw it, then, dipping beneath the clouds like a while over the waves.

The alien space craft's vapor trails where what gave off the odd scent I had stuck my nose into and i bared my fangs at it instinctively. I did not see evidence that he had captured the elder female but that could just mean that he had decided it would be easier to kill her. A searchlight missed me by a few centimeters and I steeled my nerves and resisted the urge to flee or fight.

The strange humming grew more distant, though I did not see the vehicle itself move. Likely this was some sort of tactic to lure me out of hiding, it would have worked were he not in my line of sight. The alien seemed determined to find something and the questions burned within my brain.

What did this creature want with my kin?


	4. Chapter 4

Though it seemed as though the alien had something to do with the disappearances of the wolves, that did not explain why none of the remaining pack-members answered my call. I could smell them, or at least one of them. The elder's trail had been old, but not so old that she should have been out of ear shot. My teeth locked together as I thought of all the horrible things the urban legends said extraterrestrials do to humans, and then I shivered.

I could not stomach the thought of the terrible things that could be happening to my people.

I would not be able to hunt this night, not with Zim lingering nearby in his ship. Unease began to creep up my spine and my hackles rose on instinct as I began to fear that I would be unable to escape him without detection. My stomach still protested my decision not to feed it but there was little I could do. I could go another few days without food if I had to, but who knew what would happen if this creature managed to catch me? My brethren would be doomed without me, as the elders of my clan would not risk anyone else.

Finally I watched the ship slink slowly down and into the forest not far east. I was not going to risk detection tonight and so instead I made a break for freedom while his eyes could not see me. I yelped as something hit my side and flanks, it burned like fire but did not seem serious and so I continued running with the adrenaline I had been blessed with. I scooped my clothes up in my mouth as I ran past them and turned for the sewer, tearing the earth deeply with my claws in my haste.

Such carelessness was not the norm of my people, but I felt my life was more important. The concrete floors of the sewers would keep the creature from tracking me once the mud was off my paws, then I could revert to humanoid form and rest.

I stopped to gaze over my shoulder almost fearful that the creature had caught up to me, but I was alone save for the scurrying feet of the rats.

A breath of releif found me as I dejectedly made my way towards home. I had no idea how I was going to save the others from whatever mysterious fate had befallen them.

The morning smelt of a brewing storm.

It was no surprise really, considering the clouds that had hung low in the sky the day and night prior. As I gazed out my upper-story window I could see them, swollen with the promise of wetness, I was sure even the humans with their dull senses could pick out the humid scent of lingering lightning. I pushed my papers into my bag and set it by the door as I pondered the limited possibilities of breakfast.

The elders hadn't given me much in the way of money. They did not have much to begin with so I could not quite fault them for it, but that did not mean I had to like it. I had enough to pay the next months rent and that was it. No money for food, or extra clothes. No money for an air purifier.

I would have been perfectly happy to live in the forest, were it not for that damnable Zim. My side ached just recalling last night, and I rubbed the burn through my clothes. It stung and throbbed, but I was confident I would be healed in a few days.

Quietly, I sighed to myself and gazed longingly into the empty cupboard as my stomach sobbed to me how utterly empty it was. I watched a roach scurry away as I closed the cabniet door and wished I could afford food or ameneties or raid bombs. I longed to be able to stay safely in the forest, but then I supposed my presance here would not be necessary if the forest was safe for my kind.

I began a slow defeated walk to school. I pondered as I trekked about what action I should take now. Should I confront the creature in the forest? No, that would be stupid. I would end up like all the rest, wherever they were. Perhaps I should destroy the creature at school? If the creature was dead I could easily hide from the imbecilic human authorities in the woods at the outskirts of town...

But I was sure the creature would be prepared for an attack, afterall he had enemies at the school as well.

I must have been more lost in thought than I had previously believed for I was literally startled out of my thoughts by a warm hand on my shoulder. It was all my willpower not to yelp as I turned to shove whomever had touched me away, only to find it was Dib. Gaz walked on, nose in a videogame just as it had been yesterday but I knew that nothing escaped her notice.

"Good morning!" Dib chirped, "I was so excited yesterday I forgot to welcome you to the neighborhood. Did you want a tour?"

I blinked a bit taken aback by his offer but gave him a friendly smile as i declined.

"No, thank you." I almost felt bad as he deflated but I had not the heart to tell him I was only going to be here a few weeks, if I lived through this mission at all.

"Dib-stink!" The voice was unmistakeably the alien's as i whirled around and tried to put a stop in my climbing adrenaline. It was all my willpower not to bare my human teeth in challenge at the green creature.

"Geeze Zim you don't have to yell! You nearly gave Jaycee a heart-attack!" Dib shouted back, equally as loud.

As the two began to shout back and forth across the street I quietly excused myself, following Gaz as I delved back into my previous thoughts. Last night had pointed to strong evidence that my people were being abducted by aliens, and not just any alien, that particular alien. What did he want with us?

"Look out space cadet you're going to pass the moon!" A peppy teacher chirped as he walked past me, I blinked, realizing I had followed Gaz all the way to school and then supressed a growl. Now that I was indoors and away from the brunt of the car fumes I could smell a lot better and everyone smelled like breakfast. Bacon and eggs, pancakes and sausage, it set my stomach to growling.

Perhaps tonight I would be able to satiate my hunger, now that I knew what I was contending with.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dib POV_

This had to be the greatest day of my life!

Not only did somebody finally finally agree with me about Zim being an extraterrestrial, but that somebody had instantly decided to sit at my table! I had thought I would fall over when I saw the new face staring at me and then I had to pick my jaw up off the ground because not only was a new student sitting with me; it was none other than the new girl. Now I may not be as interested in females as other guys, I think the only girl I've ever had any interest in was Tak...and she turned out to be an alien! Still, it was nice to have one of the 'fairer' sex around. My sister did not count. At all.

My heart palpitated in my breast as I decided to get all my paperwork together tonight in order to share it with her at lunch tomorrow. I was so glad she was not an idiot like ninety-nine percent of the human population. It was so...refreshing to have somebody else to talk to besides Gaz and my heated arguments with Zim. I had not realized how lonely I had become cut off from the rest of human society. Even when I did talk with my fellow classmates the conversation was somehow lacking.

Now, though, I had someone to speak about my observations with, someone other than the members of the Swollen Eyeball who thought I was the idiot thanks to Zim and his stupid waffles. I stopped suddenly and my heart froze in my chest as I heard it, something I had not heard for weeks.

A werewolf's call.

The din of domestic howls rose around me as the neighboring dogs answered the summons the best they could and I instantly grabbed my tape recorder. I had thought the werewolves had moved on and felt their absence keenly. I had hoped to capture one to reinstate my credibility in the Swollen Eye. Now was my chance to submit something to them that they had not heard before.

I grabbed my high-quality tape recorder and headed for the roof. There was always at least two howls back to back if it was a werewolf and I was going to get that second howl on tape. My heart was hammering and my hands were clammy as I hit the 'record' button, thanking technology for digital advancement as the second howl rose more urgently than the first. The dogs around me responded louder, but the eerie sound was still evident through the ruckus.

I saw Zim's cruiser zip towards the forest and my eyes narrowed, was that where the other wolves had gone? Zim never did miss a chance to make me look like a fool, intentional or not. I clicked the tape recorder off after waiting a few more moments to see if it would cry again and slid down the side of my house.

Agent Darkbooty had to hear this.

I was too amped up to sleep after sending Darkbooty a copy of the tape. In order to get him to read it I tried to play like I did not know what the sound was in my e-mail, so that perhaps he would feel superior enough once he identified it to respond swiftly and positively after the waffle incident almost six months ago. Since I could not sleep I simply paced back and forth before deciding to go through my closet looking for my 'werewolf' arsenal.

I dug out my body armor, still untried against the fangs of a werewolf, and a taser that I had convinced my father I needed for protection from bears while 'camping.' While unconventional my logic was; if it could stop a bear it could probably stop a werewolf. Probably. I wanted to catch one alive to send back to the Swollen Eye, and all the information on the beasts was how to defeat and kill them. I had to improvise somehow.

I glanced at my clock and winced, it was already two in the morning. I was not looking forward to the morning. I nearly jumped out of my skin as my computer beeped to notify me of an incoming call from agent Darkbooty. My heart nearly stopped with excitement as I raced to my computer to answer it.

The familiar shaded figure greeted me, but the screen was split and several others were also present in the group call.

"Agent Mothman, we trust we find you well." Agent Darkbooty opened the conversation. "I've included a few colleagues, I'm sure you remember Agent Nessie, agent TunaGhost and Agent Disembodied head. The fact that the three of us have contacted you should alert you to the value of your findings."

"So you know what the sound was, then?" Dib continued to play as if he did not know what he had stumbled upon, and he could tell he was already back in the Swollen Eyeball's good graces.

"Indeed, we believe a species of Lycanthrope has decided to settle in your area, though from the call alone it is impossible to tell what kind. It would please us very much if you could investigate this situation further. Should you need any supplies, please do not hesitate to ask." Darkbooty paused, "I'm sure you're well aware of your werewolf saftey, however to be sure I am sending you a digital copy of Agent TunaGhost's field research."

"Thank you, I won't let you down, Agent Mothman signing off." He planned to get them much more than investigative information. They would have an entire specimen to study if he had anything to say in the matter. And between the Taser and this new information, he was feeling lucky, very lucky indeed.

_Timelapse_

My alarm woke me up at seven sharp and I groaned as I forced my eyes open. My back and face ached from the position I had fallen asleep in. I was still hunched over my computer with my keyboard substituting as a pillow, and a very poor one at that. I had been so absorbed in the investigation findings that I had collapsed from exhaustion right on top of them. My poor computer did not know what to think of all the key commands I had given it and dozens of prompt boxes decorated the desktop. At least I had not messed up the original document I had been reading.

Drearily I got ready for school and followed Gaz out the door. I was completely out of energy until I noticed a figure walking across the street. I perked up a bit as I remembered her interest in Zim and immediately called her over. I found a secret reserve of peppiness as I crossed the street towards her. I paused for a moment. She looked really down. Her her eyes were slightly sunken and I could hear her stomach complaining, likely she had skipped breakfast. She was really lost in thought too, I had to grab her shoulder to get her attention, and I nearly flinched as she looked like she was going to throttle me.

"Good morning!" I put as much into my voice as I could, perhaps it would lift her spirits a little. "I was so excited yesterday I forgot to welcome you to the neighborhood Did you need a tour?" She was quiet for a moment, looking competely taken aback before an easy smile slipped on and she declined.

That was when Zim had caught my attention.

"Dib-Stink!" I thought Jaycee was going to jump out of her skin when she heard the shout.

"Jeeze Zim you don't have to yell! You nearly gave Jaycee a heart-attack!" I did not notice that she left to trek onward with Gaz as I became absorbed in the shouting match with Zim. The two of us slowly got closer and closer to each other before I finally was close enough to reach out and grab his shirt collar, an unexpected and uncharacteristically aggressive move on my part.

"Listen." I growled, and realized I had stunned zim into a very rare momentary silence with my unusual behavior. "I know you've done something to the werewolves around here and you went to finish the last one off last night, I'm warning you that wolf is mine." I shoved him backwards, though the alien did not move much.

"You dare to touch Zim? You dare to threaten me?" He bared his sharp zipper-like teeth at me and for a moment he looked almost feral. "Those beasts are mine and I will do with them what I please. Unless you want to join them I suggest you stay out of it and mind your own business!" Zim hissed as he stalked past me.

I was slightly chilled by Zim's equally aggressive, if more reserved, response to my action. It was always a sure sign that he was serious when he did not add any sub-titles to his words. (He said Beasts instead of a more characteristic Beast-pig)


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Jaycee" POV**_

I was spacey that entire day. The burn on my side ached and stung throughout the first half of the day as it healed, and I felt that this had something to do with my lethargy. Well, the burn and the constant hunger that gnawed at me.

Before I knew it lunch had come again and I slowly made her way to Gaz's table. I could not very well say it was Dib's, considering the hold his sister had over him. My stomach growled angrily and despite the horrendous stench of the product school called 'food' my mouth began filling with saliva. I tried not to look like a begging puppy as I passed all the teens picking at their unwanted food.

This time when I seated myself next to her Gaz spared me a half-glance and grunted acknowledgement which I returned a bit more warmly. Dib was already giving Zim the stink-eye across the room and I had the feeling I had missed another fight between them.

I watched Zim poke angrily at _his _'food,' a bit jealous that he had a tray that he was obviously unwilling to eat.

I turned my attention to Dib, who seemed to have eyes only for Zim and began to analyze the rivalry the two obviously had. Though the two seemed hostile I had not yet witnessed them go to blows over it. Again I turned towards my enemy and really scrutinized him, the prolonged staring from somebody other than Dib drew his attention and he met my eyes with challenge.

I had to try very hard not to bare my fangs as my proverbial hackles rose at the threat. I was slightly fearful he would connect me to the wolf he had pursued last night, but I smoothed my hair and tried to reason with my anxiety. There was no way he would suspect me... There was no way he would know.

Still, this was a well lit relatively safe place to catalog my opponent.

Though he was shorter than Dib he was by no means petite, from the way his clothes seemed a bit tight around him I would say that he had recently hit a growth spurt. His eyes seemed to be a dark blue-violet but something about them did not sit right with me, for they were too large. I could obviously tell he wore a wig, and did not even bother to glue it down properly. He could stand to learn a thing or two from my dearly departed grandmother. She would throttle him for the shameful way he kept his.

He wore a metallic backpack, and that was one hell of a fashion statement. I'd never seen a backpack like that and doubted any of the other students here had either. The pack, too, seemed as if it were smaller than it should be, as if he had not changed it since he had grown. Though there was a kind of malicious cunning behind his strange eyes, also there was a strange kind of almost forced denseness. His posture spoke of insecurity, and I was sure that amongst his own people, as with here, he was not quite accepted.

I pegged him for an omega, but one with ambition. I wondered if his alpha knew.

"Um... what're you doing?" Dib asked as he slid down to sit nervously next to me. I tore my eyes away from my prey and spared him a sidelong glance. It broke whatever tension had risen between myself and Zim and he promptly turned back to more important things, namely pushing a pea around with his spork.

"Nothing." I replied, "just zoning out. I didn't sleep well last night." I grinned a bit to try and convince him. He seemed to accept it, albeit grudgingly.

"I noticed you forgot your lunch." He said, and my stomach immediately started begging for food, noisily. My hopes soared and my mouth watered as he reached into his bag to bring out a well-wrapped sandwich. I could smell the turkey and mayonnaise and I swallowed the flood of saliva.

I was unsure what look I had on my face but I knew I must have looked moved to tears as he awkwardly offered me the sandwich. I could not help but feel a sort of fondness for the boy, much as a stray dog feels for a kind stranger who gives handouts of food.

"Thank you." I nearly sobbed with euphoria as I tried not to swallow the whole thing at once. I must have still been eating quite vigorously as Gaz rolled her eyes and Dib looked away in embarrassment. The sandwich did little to curb my hunger, but it was better than nothing.

I looked at the human with different eyes, while I had never disliked humans, never had I trusted one either. Perhaps it was the near-starvation talking, but I felt this was one I could rely on.

That evening the smell of rain hung heavily in the air as dark clouds made no small threat above. Thunder rolled in the distance as I shrugged on my jacket and made to lock the door. I followed my soon to be familiar path to the sparse woods where I decided against transforming. The rain would be starting soon and it would dull my canine smell and hearing.

Tonight I was going to find that elder female before the alien got a hold of her. I would not need my nose or my ears, only my eyes which served me best as a human. I hoped that not transforming and announcing myself as I so foolishly had done before would not draw the alien out so quickly.

As a seasoned tracker I found the horribly obvious trail I had left behind last night in my haste to be away from Zim and followed it to the beginning, where I had been following the elders scent. I crouched at the beginning of my own trail and squinted in the dimming twilight to decipher what the ground had to tell me.

She had tread lightly, and yet she had a limp. Whether the limp was caused by injury or old age was unclear in the slight outlines of the paw prints, but I followed them while I still had light to track by. I wrinkled my nose as i smelled charred wood and lifted my head from the trail. Several trees were missing branches and blackened on one side, likely having been shot with the same weapon used on myself.

A few feet after the burned trees the paw prints began to change into human and veered away with a heavy limp. She must have been hit by at least one of the blasts or she would not have reverted to human form.

I clicked the flashlight on as the sun sank below the horizon, but just before I nearly fell into a yawning cavern which opened up in the ground.

I cursed as I caught myself on a strong pine branch and took a step back to flash the light around inside the hole. I could see where the footprints slipped down the steep slope and winced as I thought of the elder hitting the ground and being further injured.

"Hello?" I called, only to be met with silence. I took a surreptitious sniff but smelt no decay. She was obviously alive in there somewhere. "I come from White-Eye's clan." I paused as I realized he was probably no longer alpha and then shrugged it off, "I was sent by my elders to investigate the disappearances. I mean you no harm."

"T...that old coot's still alive?" an ancient voice rasped from within. She moaned slightly and i heard shifting. "I...I've trapped myself down here. Don't bother yourself with an old fool like me. Run, child and save your strong back for the others."

Well there was no way I was going to go back after finally tracking her down, especially not when she might have some answers about Zim and his possible weaknesses. There was also no way I was going to be able to carry her up here as a human.

I began to disrobe as I disregarded the old woman's continued warnings that I should save myself and forget her old bones. Soon I was wolf and slipping down the (now) muddy slope. It was a good thing I had come along when I did as a centimeter of water had already built up while I was transforming. This would soon be a very deep puddle.

I felt around gently with my muzzle until I felt her chilly flesh and easily avoided her frail attempts to bat me off as I came up under her arm. I knew she did not really want to be left behind to drown and she knew I was not going to let her. The elder wrapped her weak arms around my fluffy neck and dug her fingers uncomfortably into my fur. She leaned heavily on me as I half supported and half dragged her out of the pit.

I grabbed my jacket in my mouth and draped it over her shoulders. I then proceeded to escort her to the only semi-safe place I knew.

My apartment.


End file.
